Perfused organs are treated with enzymes introduced via the perfusion fluid. The capillary permeability of these organs will be evaluated before and after treatment by means of osmotic transients. The morphology of the capillaries will be studied by means of electron microscopy. Tissue samples for the microscopy will be taken before and after treatment with the enzymes.